Father, My Father
by KatsuKaiba
Summary: Hard to explain but two are kidnapped by th Akatsuki and one gets a very unexpected surprise.
1. Chapter 1

Father, My Father Ch. 1

The dark haired boy ran as fast as he could. He knew there was no way he could fight them on his own. Still, he had to try. He thought that leading them to the training grounds was a good idea since Gai was usually there. He hated being dependent on anyone for anything but now wasn't the time to dwell on that. When he had first heard them, he had been leaving his boyfriend's house and had decided to walk away quietly. He prayed that they were after him and not his love. He was proven right when they took off after him and he had then decided to lead them away from the other and to find help.

He reached the training grounds but couldn't see Gai. He turned to run back towards them when they appeared in front of him. He didn't scream but took up his fighting stance and waited for them to make the first move. They glared at him for a moment and the tallest one charged at him. The boy looked up into the man's black eyes. At first he wondered who the man was but the blue skin gave it away.

"Kisame." The dark haired boy gasped. He remembered him from the fight with his team. Gai had been stupid and couldn't remember who Kisame was but he and his teammates had remembered.

"Well, well looks like you know who I am." Kisame growled and turned to his partner. The boy glanced over at him and noticed red eyes.

"Damn." The boy then decided to run for it again and took off. This time he headed for Gai's place but then thought better of it and headed towards the Hokage's house. He knew that she could help. After all, Tsunade is one of the legendary Sanin. Itachi jumped and landed in front of him. The boy stopped quickly but still ran into Itachi.

"Kisame." Itachi said as the fish-man took his sword and hit the ground by the boy. The boy moved away from the sword not wanting to show his fear. He couldn't activate his bloodline since he was recovering from the flu and had been told not to. The boy looked around wishing for anyone to come through and see him. But of course it being dark and raining, no one would be about.

"Itachi-san, can't we just cut off his legs and take him?" Kisame asked becoming annoyed with all the running.

"Leader-sama wants him in one piece." Itachi answered.

Kisame just shrugged, "We could have Kakuzu sew him up again."

Itachi glared at Kisame and moved silently to the boy. He knocked the dark haired one out before he could move. Itachi picked him and threw him to Kisame. The shark man just looked disgruntled and walked over to Itachi.

"Shouldn't we go see how the others are doing?"

"Yes, they should be done soon."  
-

Deidara looked around the room and growled. The target wasn't here. They had been searching for over an hour.

"Sasori-Danna, where is he, un?" the blond whined. He hated having to search for his target. Sasori just looked at him and blinked.

"I don't know. Why don't we find Itachi and Kisame and ask for help?" Sasori asked.

"No! I want to do this without Itachi. I want him to know that I don't always need his protection, un."

The red head just looked blankly at his partner and shrugged. He wasn't overly fond of Itachi but if he kept the blond happy then that was all he needed to know. Sasori wasn't going to admit it but he thought of the blond as a brother and would help him no matter what and without making anyone know of it, though he suspected that some of the others realized his feelings.

They took another look around the small apartment. Deidara grumbled and looked out the window. Sasori just waited patiently.

"Damnit!" Deidara yelled. He wanted to find the blond brat soon; otherwise Leader-sama would be very upset.

"Tired…" a voice came from the front door. The two missing-nins looked over where the blond was walking in. The blond ignored them as he walked past them and into the bathroom. He washed his face and went to his bed, promptly falling sleep.

Sasori and Deidara just looked at the blond and shook their heads. The idiot was out all day and almost all night and looked like hell. Oh, well, their job was just to kidnap him. Sasori went over and picked the kid up. The kid gripped his cloak and mumbled in his sleep.

"Let's go." Sasori said as he led the way outside. Deidara followed and they walked silently to the edge of Konoha. A rustling in the tree branches from the forest alerted them to the arrival of Itachi and Kisame. Itachi was the first to walk up to them.

"Did you get him, Itachi, un?" Deidara asked.

Itachi looked at him with seemingly emotionless eyes. He nodded and Kisame finally caught up to them.

"Itachi-san…oh, you found them?" the shark-man noticed Sasori and Deidara. Deidara just gave him a mild glare and then smiled.

"Let's go before anyone wakes up, un."

"Do you have to keep saying un at the end of your sentences?" Kisame asked.

"Yup, un." Deidara smiled.

"Stop it!"

"No! Un, un, un, un, un…." Deidara kept repeating un until they got to the hideout.

-  
"Did you manage to get them?" Leader asked as the four stood before him.

"Nope, we're just holding stuffed dolls." Deidara said smiling.

"Very funny." A voice said from the shadows beside the leader.

The four Akatsuki members jumped slightly, jostling the two boys. A dark haired man came out of the shadows, smirking. He let his eyes move over the ones standing before him before coming to rest on the dark haired boy.

"Take them to their rooms. They'll need to be somewhere safe to wake up in." the man commanded.

The missing-nins went to do his bidding as the leader stood up from his chair. The leader walked over to him and wrapped his arms around the shorter man's shoulders. The two stood for a moment before the dark haired one pulled away.

"Do you think we're doing the right thing?" the man asked as he sat against the wall of the room.

"Yes, of course." The leader said as he sat next to him. The man leaned against him. "Why would you think we are doing wrong?"

"Because…I don't know, it just doesn't feel right."

"Trust me. All we're going to do is tell them the truth and then release them." The leader smirked as the man sat up. The man smiled and wrapped his arms around the leader. The leader quickly kissed him. "Trust me, my love; we're doing the right thing."


	2. Chapter 2

Father, My Father Ch. 2

Deidara sighed. He really didn't want to have to watch the blond brat. Those two so-called temporary leaders weren't the boss of him. Pain and Konan would be back soon and, if he knew Pain, he wouldn't be happy with these two intruders.

Deidara wondered why the two needed guards anyway. The blond couldn't even defeat him, let alone any of the other members. The other one was more likely to escape, which would probably be the reason that Kisame and Sasori were watching him. They could easily cut off his chakra, rendering his techniques useless. Deidara shifted in his chair and looked over at Itachi who was sitting in the other chair.

Itachi appeared to be deep in thought, though if one looked closely enough, they could see that he was in fact asleep. Deidara envied his ability to appear not asleep. It would be useful to have on long missions.

"Why are you staring at me?"

Deidara jumped slightly. "No reason, un."

Itachi opened his eyes to stare at Deidara, causing him to squirm slightly. The two held their staring contest until a low groan sounded from the bed in the room. They both looked over at the newly awakened blond.

The blond-haired boy looked around the sparsely decorated room and then at them. Upon seeing them, he woke up fully. Before he could try to attack, Itachi grabbed his attention.

"Naruto-kun."

-  
(Room next door to Naruto's)

Kisame squirmed slightly. He hated being in one place for too long. It had already been hours since they returned, why couldn't they just awaken the younger shinobi?

Sasori, in the other chair, just sat and worked on a new puppet. Kisame wondered how Sasori could stand working on a puppet for so long. Sasori, in Kisame's opinion, tended to waste time.

"Will you please stop staring?" Sasori asked looking up from his puppet.

"But just sitting here is so boring." Kisame whined.

"Then go do something, like reading a book." Sasori said turning back to his work.

"But I've already read all the good ones in the hideout."

"Icha Icha Paradise is not considered a good book." Sasori growled.

Kisame pouted and glanced over at the bed. The black haired boy was shifting slightly and Kisame rejoiced inwardly at getting out guarding soon. Sasori just shook his head. It wasn't like they had anything better to do.

"Where am I?" the boy groaned slightly sitting up.

Sasori just continued working, content in letting the boy look over his surroundings first. Kisame, however, wasn't as content. He decided to speak up.

"Well, well, you are with us."

"Damn." the boy said, turning his attention to the Akatsuki members.

"Hn. We should alert the others that he is awake." Sasori said as he stood up.

"Wait a minute."

"Why should we, student of the Green Beast?"

"Do you even know who I am?"

"Neji Hyuuga. Why?"

"Never mind." Neji said.

"Hn." Sasori said as he walked to the door. "Let's go, Kisame."

Neji just sat there as the two Akatsuki members left.

-  
"Hello!" Naruto was up and banging on the door. He hoped that yelling and banging would bring someone to unlock the door.

"Damnit!" Naruto mussed up his hair in frustration. "This isn't working."

It had only been about ten minutes since Itachi had dragged Deidara out. Giving up at the door, Naruto looked around the room for anything that he could use.

The room was pretty empty. Aside from the bed, there wasn't anything else. He could probably break the bed but if they came back before he could think of anything to do with the pieces then he could be in a lot of trouble.

Naruto groaned. This wasn't supposed to happen. He was supposed to train so he could compete in the finals of the Chunin Exams. If only Ero-Sennin paid more attention…

Wait! He could summon one of the toads and send a message to Jiraiya. As long as he didn't summon Gamabunta, it should work.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!" Naruto called as he slammed his hands down on the ground.

Naruto grinned as the smoke cleared. His smile disappeared as he noticed that he only summoned a tadpole instead of a toad. Slumping in defeat, Naruto was close to just waiting for Itachi to come back.

Neji, on the other hand, hadn't moved from the bed in the past ten minutes. His room was also sparsely decorated. Since he couldn't see anything to use, aside from the bed, he decided to use his Byakugan to check out his surroundings.

"Byakugan!" Neji whispered as he looked around.

All he could see was that the Akatsuki members were in some sort of meeting. Turning around, Neji noticed another person in the room next to his. Unless he was mistaken, he thought it was Naruto.

'Why take us?' Neji pondered. 'It makes no sense.'

Neji deactivated his Byakuan. He massaged his temples feeling a headache coming on. Perhaps the Elders were right about not using the Byakugan.

-  
"Does everyone understand?" Leader asked.

"Yeah, Yeah! Can we fucking go now?" Hidan grumbled.

"Fine." he said.

"Yes!" Hidan nearly cheered and dashed out of the room. Kakuzu just shrugged and went after his partner.

The others also left to do whatever they do on their own time. A shadowy figure came up behind the leader and leaned against his back. The leader turned and embraced the other.

"It was nice of Pain to allow us the use of the Akatsuki, wasn't it, love?" the leader asked.

"I believe it was more like he wanted to go on a vacation with Konan." the other said chuckling.

"True." the leader smiled and ran a hand through the black hair of his lover, "Come tonight, though, we shall have our children back."


	3. Chapter 3

SORRY FOR MAKING EVERYONE WAIT FOR UPDATES! Things went kinda hectic in my life a couple of years ago but now I'm back! So hopefully (as long as nothing else goes wrong) I should have more frequent updates. Wish me luck.

To Cole-Hyuuga: You are so very close to it. However Naruto and Neji are not dating. Their parents might be but they are not. It'll be revealed in this chapter (I think) who Neji is dating (it's someone close to Naruto's personality though).

Ch. 3

"So where exactly are we going?" Naruto asked.

Deidara grimaced as he and Itachi led Naruto to the meeting room. It hadn't even been two hours since they left the boy in his room and came back to get him. Did he have to talk so much?

"To see the leaders." Itachi answered simply.

"But why?"

"They want to see you."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Is it because of the fox?"

"Maybe." Deidara spoke up.

Itachi glared over at Deidara as Naruto opened his mouth yet again, "Why?"

Deidara suddenly felt the urge to slam his head into one of the stone walls of the hideout.

(I am a line. Please ignore me. I am a line. Please ignore me. I am a line. Please ignore me. )

Unlike their partners, Kisame and Sasori weren't having much trouble. In fact, they actually made it to the meeting room before Itachi, Deidara and Naruto. It might've helped that they got Neji before Itachi and Deidara got Naruto.

"These leaders of yours… do you know what they want with me?" Neji asked as he looked around the room.

For being the meeting room of a criminal organization it wasn't exactly opulent. There was just a long table with chairs around it. Neji believed that the Elders meeting room was more opulent and all they had was decorative carvings in their table.

"I don't know exactly." Kisame said.

"What do you know?"

"Not much." Sasori replied.

"Hey, I know plenty."

"Things that involve Icha Icha is not considered 'plenty." Sasori said emotionlessly.

Neji resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He thought back to the time they had tried to kidnap Gaara. If Lee hadn't been there, they might have succeeded. His thought then turned to his own lover.

He hoped he wasn't too worried. Then again, knowing Kiba, he would more than likely want to rush in and help him. Neji suppressed a smile, the Inuzuka clan were all headstrong.

Thinking of Kiba just made Neji want to rush back to Konoha. His uncle finally gave him permission to ask Kiba to marry him. Well, after they turned eighteen anyway.

"Listen all we know is that they want to talk to you." Kisame said turning away from Sasori.

Neji was about to reply when the door opened revealing Itachi, Deidara and Naruto. Deidara was shaking slightly as Naruto was still asking why. Apparently he knew that it annoyed the older blond.

"Neji!" Naruto said cheerfully spotting the other Leaf nin.

Naruto bounded over to him and started talking rapidly. Neji wondered where he got his energy. If this was how he acted, Neji would hate to see how his kids, if he had any, would behave.

"Good work, Itachi, Kisame, Sasori and Deidara." said the leader as he and a shadowy figure entered.

Neji looked at the leader and his companion. There didn't seem to be anything remarkable about the two. They were just two shadowy figures that fazed slightly.

"Hn." Itachi said as he grabbed Deidara's and left.

Sasori and Kisame left as well. The two figures walked to the other side of the table from the two boys. The leader smiled.

"I suppose you want to know why you are here."

"That would be nice, yes." Neji stated.

"Be nice, Neji." said the figure.

Neji frowned. He knew he recognized that voice but he just could not place it. Maybe he really didn't know it.

"Do either of you know of the night that Kyuubi was sealed?" asked the leader.

"Yeah, the Fourth Hokage sealed the demon into a newborn baby. He died in the process and the whole village mourned him." Neji stated simply.

"Right, but what no one knows is that the Fourth Hokage survived and has been traveling around the Hidden World."

The two boys stared at the leader with widened eyes. Neither could see how the Fourth would have survived. It was impossible, right?

"Allow me to show you." the leader stood up and held up his hands. A few moments later the haziness dropped and before the two stood a blond haired man.

"No way!" Naruto shouted.

Neji instinctively held up his hands and whispered, "Kai."

The last shadowy figure chuckled slightly as the release didn't work. Neji dropped his hands and glared towards the figure. The recently revealed Fourth Hokage just smiled towards the two.

"Maybe you should reveal yourself, as well." the Hokage said.

"Very well." the figure dropped the haziness.

Neji gasped in shock. Naruto's eyes widened even more. The Fourth Hokage just kept smiling. Hizashi Hyuuga was revealed.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sure everyone wants to know Konoha's reaction to the kidnappings, so we are going to take a break from Neji and Naruto. And we are going to check in with Tsunade and the others.

Thanks to all my reviewers!

Disclaimer: (I totally forgot about this) I don't own anything. Except Shina Aburame (Unless there really is a Shina…)

Ch. 4

Tsunade glared at the teams in front of her. She had sent them out after word came of Naruto and Neji's disappearances. Teams 7, 8, 10 and Gai had found nothing so far.

"We have a theory that Naruto was taken by the Akatsuki." Kakashi said.

Kakashi was the main leader of the group. He had talked with the others and everyone agreed about the Akatsuki being involved with Naruto's kidnapping. The only problem was did the Akatsuki have a part in Neji's kidnapping or was that just complete coincidence?

"Since we do have a theory about Naruto, maybe we should track down the Akatsuki." Shizune, who stood next to Tsunade, said.

"We would but we have no leads." Tsunade growled slightly. "The other may not have played a role considering that the Chunin Exams are coming up."

"Right. Naruto was going to compete, remember?" Sakura stated. "With Hanabi Hyuuga and Shina Aburame, right?"

"Yes." Hinata answered as Shino nodded.

Everyone else just nodded and looked down. No clues, no evidence, no anything. Without anything pointing to the contrary, within moments of the council finding out, Tsunade would have to declare Naruto and Neji as missing-nins.

"Is it possible they just wanted to get away together?" Asuma asked.

"No way!" Kiba shouted.

"Oh, yeah?" asked Ino. "And what makes you think you know who they are dating?"

"Because." Kiba said as he folded his arms over his chest.

"Because why?" asked Tenten.

"I'm sorry. What was that?" Ino asked as Kiba mumbled under his breath.

"Because Neji is dating me, alright!" Kiba nearly shouted.

Everyone stared at him in shock. Out of everyone though, Hinata seemed to be the one with the blank face while Tenten was gaping at him like a fish. Everyone else's reaction was between the two.

"What?" Ino asked regaining her composure first.

"We're dating," Kiba said softer this time.

"Okay, so that takes the eloping theory out." Tsunade said, slumping in her seat.

"Not necessarily. What if Neji was only stringing Kiba along?" asked Sakura. "What if he really loves Naruto instead?"

"What!" Kiba exclaimed.

"It is possible…" Shizune said.

"No, it's not!" Kiba growled.

"Uh… Ki…Kiba, may I talk to you privetly?" Hinata spoke up.

Kiba turned to her. In his haste to defend his relationship with Neji to everyone else, he had totally forgotten her. He immediately felt unsure about whether Neji had told the Hyuuga Heiress.

"Uh…Sure, Hinata." Kiba answered as he followed his friend outside.

"Does anyone else feel like Hinata is about to threaten him?" asked Shino speaking up for the first time.

(I AM A LINE PLEASE IGNORE ME! I AM A LINE PLEASE IGNORE ME! I AM A LINE PLEASE IGNORE ME!)

Kiba and Hinata walked around the outside of the Hokage tower until they reached a group of trees. Hidden slightly from view, Hinata turned to Kiba.

"Is it true that you are dating Neji-nii-san?" she started off quietly.

"Yes."

"Is he happy with you?"

"He never expressed that he was unhappy so I do believe he is."

"I see…" Hinata trailed off and then sighed.

Kiba turned his body slightly away from her. He could understand her feelings or what he thought she was feeling. He'd feel slightly threatened if his sister had been dating someone and he got told only when she was kidnapped.

"Kiba, I love you as a friend and if you make Neji-nii-san happy then I wish you the best." Hinata then turned away.

Kiba let out a sigh of relief before he had to dodge quickly. Looking to the tree that he had been leaning on, he saw a kunai deeply embedded in the trunk. He turned to Hinata who had an innocent smile on her face.

"I don't need to tell you what will if you break my cousin's heart, do I?" Hinata asked though to Kiba it sounded more like a statement.

Kiba just nodded.

(I AM A LINE PLEASE IGNORE ME! I AM A LINE PLEASE IGNORE ME! I AM A LINE PLEASE IGNORE ME!)

Neji, unable to do anything else, just gaped at the newly revealed Hizashi. He could sense Naruto staring at the Yondaime beside him. Neji really didn't know how to take this information.

"I don't understand." Naruto broke the silence first.

"What don't you understand, Naruto?" Minato, the Fourth Hokage, asked.

"Well, everything!" Naruto stated loudly. "Like why did I summon a tadpole instead of a toad? I have been summoning for over three years and except for the first day, I haven't summoned tadpoles before!"

"Oh, well, there are disruption seals in your bedrooms." Minato said calmly. "We really wanted to talk to you so I placed them up to stop you from escaping."

"My chakra didn't feel disrupted." Neji said.

"Well, no it wouldn't. I only placed them in Naruto's room to disrupt the Kyuubi's chakra."

Neji nodded as that made perfect sense. Naruto would try to rely on Kyuubi's chakra whereas Neji wouldn't have that. It still didn't answer the question of how the Yondaime and Hizashi were alive.

"Considering that you two must have multiple questions for us, how about we break into groups?" Hizashi said. "I'll take Neji and Minato can take Naruto, okay?"

The others agreed and Neji stood to follow his father out of the meeting room. Before they left, Minato and Hizashi agreed to regroup in three hours time. With that Neji and Hizashi left.

(I AM A LINE PLEASE IGNORE ME! I AM A LINE PLEASE IGNORE ME! I AM A LINE PLEASE IGNORE ME!)

"I can't wait for Pain-sama and Konan-sama to come back, un." Deidara mumbled as he nuzzled into Itachi's chest.

"You just hate sitting around." Sasori said simply.

The Akatsuki members, having nothing better to do, had gathered around to play a game. The only game they had, minus cards, however, was monopoly so they were playing that. As luck would have it, Kakuzu was winning.

Deidara and Tobi had been knocked out of the game along with Hidan, though for different reasons. Tobi didn't understand the rules and went bankrupt very quickly, Deidara went bankrupt while trying his best and Hidan went on a rant about greed and refused to play. So they were nuzzling into their lovers.

"Can't we fucking do something else?" Hidan asked. He was getting tired of just watching the others move around a board for fake money.

"We could." Kakuzu eluded.

Hidan grinned and whispered into his ear. Swallowing a moan, Kakuzu stood up, pulling Hidan up as well. Pausing only long enough to announce his rezignation, Kakuzu pulled Hidan from the room.

Zetsu, becoming bored with the game anyway, also announced his rezignation and left with Tobi thrown over his shoulder. Itachi also left with Deidara after a few moments.

"Sometimes it sucks not having a lover." Kisame stated as he and Sasori started cleaning up the unfinished game.

(I AM A LINE PLEASE IGNORE ME! I AM A LINE PLEASE IGNORE ME! I AM A LINE PLEASE IGNORE ME!)

Ibiki Morino sat at his desk. He had been devastated when the Fifth Hokage had told him that Naruto was missing along with the Hyuuga boy. Well, Tsunade didn't so much as tell him as much as he overheard her talking with Teams 7, 8, 9 and Gai.

He had only been with Naruto for a year. No one was supposed to know until the blond turned eighteen. Now his adorable little lover was gone and he couldn't do anything about it.

Tomarorrow morning, though, he would confront Tsunade and demand to be able to help in the search.

(I AM A LINE PLEASE IGNORE ME! I AM A LINE PLEASE IGNORE ME! I AM A LINE PLEASE IGNORE ME!)

A/N: Naruto and Neji have now been missing for only two days (just to clear it up if anyone was wondering). I tried to make this chapter longer but I don't seem very good at writing long ones, however I will try to make the chapters as long as I can.

Updates will more than likely be on Mondays and/or Tuesdays. I may update more then one chapter at a time but most will probably be only one chapter. I don't have internet connection at my job but I do write there (I normally only have Monday and Tuesday off. Sometimes Sunday and sometimes Wednesday if I'm lucky). So, yeah, updates may be a little slow but no more than a week should pass between chapters.

THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

(NIGHT OF THE SECOND DAY)

(NARUTO)

Shortly after the two Hyuugas left, Minato turned to Naruto and asked if he was hungry or thirsty. Since it had been about two days since he last had an actual meal, Naruto asked what there was to eat. Minato didn't know, so the two went into the kitchen. Rummaging around in the cupboards, Minato found some cup ramen.

"Pain needs to go grocery shopping." Minato mumbled. "Well, Naruto, which do you want? Chicken or chicken?"

Naruto rolled his eyes and smiled as he reached for one of the ramen cups. Minato boiled the water and poured it into the cups. The two waited the three minutes for it to cook before starting their talk.

"Who's Pain?" Naruto asked. "You mentioned him a couple of times…"

"Pain is the leader of the Akatsuki. He was one of Jiraya-sensei's student in Amegakure."

"Who names their kid Pain?"

"Well, his real name is Nagato. Pain is kinda like a nickname."

"Oh." Naruto went quiet.

"What's wrong?" Minato asked concerned.

"I was wondering…"Naruto trailed off.

Minato didn't want to rush his son and remained quiet as Naruto collected his thoughts. It was obvious that the boy wanted to ask something important of him. What it was, he didn't know.

"About the Kyuubi… why did you seal Kyuubi in me?"

"Because I knew you could handle." Minato said. "Anyone else would have been unable to cope with the Kyuubi's chakra and also because you are my son."

"I'm your son?" Naruto asked, incredulously. "But then why wasn't I ever told?"

"What do you mean you weren't told?" Minato asked. "Sandaime was supposed to tell you."

"When was he supposed to do that?"

"Once you were old enough to understand. I thought he would tell you about me and your mother as you grew up."

"Well, he didn't." Naruto was upset. No one had ever told him about his parents, saying he was too young to know.

"What about Jiraiya-sensei? Didn't he tell you?"

"No. Ero-Sennin and Baa-Chan said I was too young to know."

"Ero-sennin?" Minato blinked in surprised. "That's what you call sensei?"

"When I met him, he was peeking in the women's bath at the onsen."

"That sounds like sensei."

"Yeah, the closet pervert wasn't a very good teacher, so I left to find another."

"Who's the closet pervert?"

"Ebisu."

Minato just sighed. He couldn't understand his son's need to call male adults perverts. He wondered who else was classified as one by the younger blond.

"Alright. Enough about perverts."

Naruto shrugged. He felt more comfortable talking about familiar faces in the Akatsuki Hideout. He wanted to go home as soon as possible.

"Fine." Naruto took a bite of his food but kept his eyes on the blond man.

"How about we finish eating and then talk."

Naruto nodded and the two finished their ramen. They then started to actually talk about why Naruto was taken to Minato.

"Okay. Anything you want to know before we begin?" Minato asked.

The two had moved back into the meeting room. Naruto stayed on one side of the table with Minato on the other. It actually felt like they were having a meeting for something else entirely.

"Nope." Naruto answered, placing his hands on the table.

"Then I'll start at the beginning, I guess."

"Alright." Naruto nodded.

"You know about Kyuubi, so I'll skip that part. Well, after the sealing, I awoke in Shinigama's stomach. He told me that I had to work for him. I started at the bottom, running errands and the like. I soon learned that I could get promotions, by doing a good job for example. I quickly moved up in the ranks, apparently my reputation preceded me. I finally got high enough to be brought back." Minato paused to collect his thoughts. "Unfortunately, I found out that thirteen years had passed and the people who did see me ran away thinking I was a ghost."

"So you decided to go to the Akatsuki?" Naruto asked, slightly upset. He didn't understand why Minato hadn't gone to the Hokage and talked to her.

"Well, no. I actually wasn't resurrected near Konoha, for some reason I was located near Iwagakure. That was an experience. Some of my old enemies running and screaming like little girls." Minato smiled at the memory. Though it was funny, Minato did feel bad for the Rock-nins.

Naruto, at the thought of grown men running away like children, giggled. It was usually common knowledge that Iwa trained their nins not be afraid of anything. It was pretty funny.

"Anyway, I decided to travel to Konoha. But other than the clothes on my back, I had no supplies. So I used a henge to change into someone that could easily blend in. I did a few menial jobs, earned money and bought the supplies I needed. Then I started my journey home. Though I didn't seek them out, I eventually ran into the Akatsuki. I talked with Pain and we became friends pretty quickly. I told him about you and he agreed to help me meet you. Before that could happen though, I needed to brush up on my skills. So I started traveling around and meet Hizashi." Minato paused again to let things sink into Naruto's mind. He then continued. "I invited him along and for the past four years, we have been training and learning more about what was going in the world. I asked Pain for control of the Akatsuki to bring you and Neji to Hizashi and me. He only agreed when I suggested a romantic vacation for him and Konan. The jumped at the chance and the rest as they say is history."

"I have one question." Naruto said leaning back in his chair.

"Yes?"

"Why should I believe you?"

Minato opened his mouth and then closed it. There really was no reason for the seventeen year old genin to believe him. But Minato wanted his son to believe him and he had an idea.

"Do you know of the Yamanka technique to search peoples minds?"

"Yeah, what of it?" Naruto asked.

"Well, we could do something similar. I can show you my memories and that would tell you the truth."

Naruto thought for a minute but agreed in the end. Minato then took his hands and told him to close his eyes. After he did that, Naruto felt a slight tingle of chakra coming from the hands in his. In his minds eye, Naruto saw the events of the past four years play out.

Gasping and pulling his hands away, Naruto opened his eyes. He was quiet for a couple minutes, letting everything sink in. When he looked up into Minato's eyes, he saw the pleading in his eyes.

"I believe you." Naruto said quietly.

Minato instantly perked up. He smiled widely as he lunged across the table. He grabbed his son in a tight hug as he cried happily.

(I AM A LINE! PLEASE IGNORE ME! I AM A LINE! PLEASE IGNORE ME! I AM A LINE! PLEASE IGNORE ME!)

(NEJI)

Neji sat across from Hizashi in the Akatsuki's lounge. The two hadn't spoken since they left Minato and Naruto. The silence was starting to wear on Neji's patience.

"So, how are you?" Hizashi asked nervously. He didn't know how Neji would take his miraculous reappearance.

"I'm fine." Neji stated calmly.

Neji had a calm appearance but inside he was in turmoil. He was sitting in front of his father who was deceased the last time he saw him, in a place that he didn't know with people that weren't exactly sane, and he was missing Kiba. All in all, Neji wasn't having a good few days.

"Right. So, I suppose you would like to know what is going on." Hizashi stated more than asked.

"Yes." Neji nodded.

"Well, it all started when Hinata was almost kidnapped. We had to pay restitution to Kumogakure and they wanted Hiashi's dead body. I volunteered to take his place but Hiashi didn't want that. He told me of a technique that would make an exact clone of me that would go to Kumo instead. It wouldn't poof out of existence until it was already in the ground. No one would know but I would have to leave Konoha. Everyone thought it would be easier if you just thought I was dead. I kept my resolve until I met Minato. He wanted to meet with his son and since he was already grown, I thought I could get you and talk with you."

"I see."

"Pain-san agreed to let us use the Akatsuki to get the two of you. It worked. Which brings us to now." Hizashi went quiet to allow Neji time to think.

Neji turned his head away from his father to stare at the wall. The fact that his father was still alive was a hard to take in. He could see how not knowing that fact was easiest for a child but in the long run it wouldn't have been.

"I believe you but I think it will take time to really understand why I wasn't told."

Hizashi nodded. He knew that Neji might not ever forgive him but at least they were taking a step in the right direction.

(I AM A LINE! PLEASE IGNORE ME! I AM A LINE! PLEASE IGNORE ME! I AM A LINE! PLEASE IGNORE ME!)

(EARLY MORNING THE THIRD DAY (for the rest of the chapter)

Ibiki was standing in front of the Hokage. He wanted to know what happened to Naruto but since he wouldn't tell her why he wanted to know, he wasn't getting far. Tsunade just didn't want too many people to know.

"Ibiki, listen to me. I have his friends looking for him. I even have Suna's nins looking." Tsunade ran a hand over her face. "So far, we have nothing."

Ibiki just nodded and turned to leave. Tsunade watched him go. She wanted to call him back and tell him what they do know, but she just didn't see why he wanted to know. She didn't even know that Ibiki knew Naruto or Neji well enough to want to know what was going on. It seemed that only time would tell if Ibiki would tell her anything.

(I AM A LINE! PLEASE IGNORE ME! I AM A LINE! PLEASE IGNORE ME! I AM A LINE! PLEASE IGNORE ME!)

Kiba Inuzuka was laying in his bed. He didn't feel like getting up and going about his day without Neji. Everything just seemed zapped of energy without the Hyuuga.

His mother and sister were trying everything to cheer him up and he knew that. For now, though, he just wanted to lay in bed and let his mind catch up to everything. He could only imagine how Neji's family was taking this if he, as his boyfriend, was taking it this bad.

(I AM A LINE! PLEASE IGNORE ME! I AM A LINE! PLEASE IGNORE ME! I AM A LINE! PLEASE IGNORE ME!)

At Training Ground Eight, Shino and Hinata were cuddled under a tree. Hinata had woken in the middle of the night due to a nightmare. She had dreamed that her cousin was killed.

Shino was holding his girlfriend close and whispering soothing words to her. He hoped they found Neji and Naruto quickly. It didn't seem that any of the Konoha Twelve were taking the kidnappings well.

(I AM A LINE! PLEASE IGNORE ME! I AM A LINE! PLEASE IGNORE ME! I AM A LINE! PLEASE IGNORE ME!)

Shikamaru rolled over in bed, throwing his arm over his fiancée, Temari. The two had gone to sleep very late and Shikamaru still wasn't asleep. Temari had fallen asleep long ago having been exhausted, being pregnant would do that do a girl.

Shikamaru pulled her closer and though he felt bad for Naruto and Neji, he was thankful that it hadn't been Temari that was taken. He just hoped the kidnappers weren't going to try for anyone else.

(I AM A LINE! PLEASE IGNORE ME! I AM A LINE! PLEASE IGNORE ME! I AM A LINE! PLEASE IGNORE ME!)

Sakura sighed as she poured herself and her girlfriend another cup of coffee. Ino was sitting at their kitchen table with her head in her arms. Both girls were upset that it was going on the third day with no clues as to the whereabouts of their missing friends.

They only prayed that they were safe.

(I AM A LINE! PLEASE IGNORE ME! I AM A LINE! PLEASE IGNORE ME! I AM A LINE! PLEASE IGNORE ME!)

Lee and Gai sat on the couch as their lovers cuddled up to them. Gaara had leaned against Lee, sitting as stoically as ever. Kankuro had fallen asleep but didn't relinquish his hold on Gai.

They were all hoping for the safety of their friends so they can bring them home alive.

(I AM A LINE! PLEASE IGNORE ME! I AM A LINE! PLEASE IGNORE ME! I AM A LINE! PLEASE IGNORE ME!)

Sasuke was sitting at his kitchen table as his boyfriend, Choji, was baking. He apparently baked sweets when he was coping with loss. Sasuke thought of his best friend being out there with people who wanted to hurt him.

Choji was worried about Neji and Naruto and hoped to be able to help them. He was also worried about Sasuke. He wasn't sure if Sasuke could take losing another precious person and he could only be there for him if he chose to let him in.

(I AM A LINE! PLEASE IGNORE ME! I AM A LINE! PLEASE IGNORE ME! I AM A LINE! PLEASE IGNORE ME!)

Tenten had finally cried herself to sleep. Her best friend and teammate was missing along with the sunny blond that she had come to befriend. Tenten didn't know what the day would bring, she could only hope that no one was hurt.

(I AM A LINE! PLEASE IGNORE ME! I AM A LINE! PLEASE IGNORE ME! I AM A LINE! PLEASE IGNORE ME!)

Kurenai had also fallen asleep while her husband, Asuma, helped Kakashi keep Iruka calm. The Chunin wanted to go find his adopted son but the other two males didn't want him to get taken as well. Finally Asuma made some tea and slipped some light sedatives into it. Within minutes of drinking it, Iruka had finally went to sleep. Kakashi and Asuma both breathed a sigh of relief and hoped to find the two boys as quickly as possible.

(I AM A LINE! PLEASE IGNORE ME! I AM A LINE! PLEASE IGNORE ME! I AM A LINE! PLEASE IGNORE ME!)

Jiraiya, unable to sleep, had taken to drinking sake. He couldn't leave Konoha until tomorrow, so he had no way of knowing if any of his spies knew anything. He could only contend himself with drinking and thinking.

He wondered if he should have taken Naruto in when he was younger and if any of this was his fault.

(I AM A LINE! PLEASE IGNORE ME! I AM A LINE! PLEASE IGNORE ME! I AM A LINE! PLEASE IGNORE ME!)

Shizune was sitting with some of the other shinobi of Konoha. She had become snappish so her friends had taken her out for the night. She had a hard time enjoying herself knowing her adopted little brother was missing. Because of Tsunade's order to keep it quiet, she couldn't talk to her friends that didn't know.

Shizune hoped the two came back soon

(I AM A LINE! PLEASE IGNORE ME! I AM A LINE! PLEASE IGNORE ME! I AM A LINE! PLEASE IGNORE ME!)

A/N: I hoped this chapter shows how Neji and Naruto's friends are taking their disappearances. Please let me know if anyone seems too OOC.

Does anyone know what it's called when people are ordered to keep something quiet? I think it has something to do with blankets but I am not entirely sure.

To my reviewers: What do you think should happen next? This is as far as I had it planned so I want to know what you think. Should Minato and Hizashi go back to Konoha or stay with the Akatsuki? If they do go back, should the Akatsuki members go as well? If they do not go back, should Naruto and Neji stay with them or head home? When do you think Ibiki should reveal his relationship with Naruto to Tsunade?

Shameless Advertising: I have written and posted the prolog to a new story called 'Plain Jane'. I ask that you go read that and to let me know what you think. Please and Thank You.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6

(Late morning third day)

(Neji)

Having been left in his room by his father, Neji decided to think about what Hizashi's return would mean for him. Because of the reparation contract with Kumo, Hizashi was not able to return to Konoha. So where did that leave him? He knew he wanted to stay with his father but at the same time he couldn't leave Kiba. He really didn't know what to do. He thought of the implications of staying in Konoha.

His uncle, while never outright cruel, was not the easiest person to get along with. Hiashi had never touched Neji outside of training but his cold demeanor and harsh words spoke volumes. His cousins were also never cruel but Hanabi had taken after her father and didn't seem to realize how her actions affected others. Hinata, on the other hand, was probably the nicest one to him out of his whole family.

If he returned to Konoha, he would always remain as a branch member and Hinata's guard. On the other hand, if he stayed with his father, then he would be declared a missing-nin. By now Konoha had to know he was missing, but would they think he left of his own will or someone else's? Would Kiba think he had abandoned him?

Then there was Naruto. Could he go home without the blond or could he stay without him? He had been taught the value of comrades by Gai and he tried to never leave his allies, so it stood to reason that he would have a difficult time leaving him either way.

All this thinking was giving Neji a headache. He decided to take nap since he hadn't slept much the night before.

(Naruto)

Naruto was sitting on his bed and was, for once, thinking silently. He was talking to Kyuubi but no one, least of all his father, had to know that. The fox was actually being slightly helpful. The two were sitting in a meadow of Naruto's design.

"You should stick with your dad." Kyuubi said.

Kyuubi was in human form. He had waist length red hair and red eyes. He stood taller than Naruto but not too much taller. His nine tails swayed gently behind him.

Kyuubi reached out with one tail and wrapped it around Naruto in a comforting gesture. Naruto leaned into the touch but his thoughts were miles away. His thoughts were back in Konoha.

"I want to stay with dad but I also want to go back."

"To the place that kept you down? What are you, a masochist?" Kyuubi asked slightly angry.

"Not the place… to a person," Naruto looked around at the peaceful surroundings. "To Ibiki."

Kyuubi stayed quiet at that. He knew Ibiki and thought that the torture specialist was good for Naruto. Naruto needed to be taken care of and Ibiki was just the one to do it. The man was protective when needed and silently supportive when the blond needed to rant.

"I just… if I became a missing-nin, would he follow me?" Naruto said worried. "I don't want to take him from his home and I don't want him to feel obligated to follow me either."

"I think he'll follow you regardless of what you want." Kyuubi stated. "He loves you too much to leave you alone even if you said you didn't love him anymore."

Naruto remained silent. Kyuubi was right. Ibiki was loyal to him, but he was also loyal to Konoha. Of course Naruto was loyal to Ibiki and Konoha as well but he would put Ibiki over Konoha just like Ibiki did for him. He could remember when Ibiki told him that.

(FLASHBACK)

It had been two months since their relationship began and Naruto was just waiting for Ibiki to leave him as everyone seemed to do to him. Even the Konoha Twelve didn't hang out as much now that everyone was Chunin or higher. He had also just found out that, according to Konoha law, he could only get as high as Chunin because the council didn't want him to have too much power. Regardless of the fact that he had more forbidden jutsu in his arsenal and had the highest amount of chakra than everyone else.

Ibiki silently watched his young love pace at the foot of their bed. He had seen Naruto's old apartment too many times to wait any amount of time in asking Naruto to move in with him. He was just amazed that Naruto said yes.

"Ibiki, you're loyal to Konoha, right?" Naruto asked as he stopped pacing.

"Yes, but I am also loyal to you."

Naruto looked away from the older man and nodded. Ibiki's words meant a lot to him but to know that if given a choice, he would always choose Konoha was slightly devastating. He really had no one to back him against the council.

When arms wrapped around him, Naruto started. He looked up into Ibiki's face as the man leaned down and gave him a kiss. When the two parted, Ibiki sighed and rested his forehead on the top of Naruto's head.

"I know what you are thinking…" Ibiki said quietly, "I may be loyal to Konoha but you will always come first."

Naruto gasped and felt tears prick at his eyes. He put his arms around Ibiki's waist leaned into the torture specialist. The two stayed like that, just silently supporting each other, for what seemed to be hours.

(END FLASHBACK)

"You're right." Naruto told Kyuubi. "But I don't believe I will ever say I don't love Ibiki."

Ibiki sat at his desk with his head resting on his folded hands. Tsunade had been pestering him, wanting to know what his connection to Naruto was. He just couldn't tell her.

Since Naruto was only seventeen, Ibiki would be classified as a pedophile. The two hadn't had sex but without Naruto around, he would be hard pressed to prove that to the Hokage. She was protective when it came to someone she considered family.

He then thought about telling Jiraiya. Though he was just as protective of Naruto as Tsunade, he would at least listen to him before passing his judgment. Ibiki could only hope that the two Sannin would believe him when he said that he would love and protect Naruto to the best of his ability, even if he needs to betray Konoha to do it.

With his new resolve, Ibiki stood from his desk. He headed out to the onsen to find the Toad Sage and begin to let his love's family know of their relationship.

Kiba, Shino and Hinata were on a mission to locate clues to find their friends. They were looking mainly in the forests that were closer to Amegakure than Konoha. They weren't going to close to the rain laden village since there was no peace treaty between the two villages.

The trio had stopped for a quick break and a snack. In his haste to find Neji, Kiba had pushed everyone to move more quickly and they had to skip breakfast to keep up with Kiba. Needless to say, Shino was becoming annoyed at him.

"Kiba, we need to slow down." Shino stated.

"We can't. Neji and Naruto could be in trouble." Kiba said.

Team Eight was traveling along a forgotten path that lead to the edge of Amegakure. Kiba was moving fast and not really paying attention to his surroundings. Shino and Hinata were moving at a more subdued pace and paying attention as much as they could while keeping Kiba in their sights.

"Kiba, if we go too quickly we'll miss important details and then we really wouldn't be of any help." Hinata stated.

Shino agreed as Kiba growled lowly. He really had to agree with his teammates. Moving too fast could destroy valuable clues and then they would out of luck in finding their missing friends. Kiba just hoped Neji and Naruto could hold on until they were rescued.

A/N: Thank you for you suggestions. I have now planned this out further. I hope you will continue to read this.

I am sorry that this chapter is so short and late. Everyone in my household has come down with the flu. Because of that, I haven't had much of a chance in writing. My job has also started screwing with my hours, so chapters will come when they come as I really don't know when I'll be home again to post.

Thank you for all your reviews.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7

Ibiki tried to remain as inconspicuous as possible. At over six feet though, he was having a hard time. The women that saw him were giving him suspicious looks as he looked around the onsen for Jiraiya.

When he finally found him, Ibiki was losing his resolve. Jiraiya was the Legendary Toad Sage, one of the Sanin and was, what was perhaps scariest of all to the scarred man, Naruto's godfather. Ibiki could only hope he wasn't killed before fully explaining.

"Jiraiya-sama." Ibiki said loudly to gain the sage's attention.

"Ibiki, what brings you here?" Jiraiya smirked. "Looking for a girlfriend?"

"No!" Ibiki shouted. He then lowered his voice. "I mean…uh…can I talk to you privately?"

Jiraiya just looked at him blankly. He didn't know Ibiki very well, just that he was the Head of T&I. He also knew that Naruto had been spending more time in his company.

"Sure." Jiraiya motioned for Ibiki to follow him.

The two ended up in Tsunade's office since it was private and the Hokage was in a meeting. Ibiki thought it might be easier to wait for the Slug Princess to come so he could get it over with. Jiraiya, on the other hand, seemed to have a different idea.

"Let me guess, this has something to do with Naruto." Jiraiya stated.

"Yes. It's nothing bad, though." Ibiki said. "It's just that we are…"

"Are what?" asked a voice from the doorway.

The two men turned to see the newcomer. Tsunade stood there, staring at them blankly. Apparently, her meeting was over.

"Ibiki has something to say about Naruto." Jiraiya filled her in.

"Really?"

Ibiki sweat dropped as the two Sanin turned to him. He was beginning to regret his decision.

Naruto had exited his mindscape. Kyuubi had suggested going to talk to Neji. He had agreed but there was just one problem. Where was Neji's room?

Naruto started walking down the hallway in search of anyone who answer that question. However, it seemed as if everyone had vanished.

"What are you doing?" a raspy voice asked from behind him.

Naruto turned to see Kisame and Itachi. The two held paper bags, his father must have told them about there being no food in the base.

"I was looking for Neji."

"I see." Kisame said. "I'll take you to him after we put the groceries away."

Naruto nodded and followed the two to the kitchen. He helped them put the stuff away. Itachi then left to go find Deidara.

"Well, let's go." Kisame started to lead the way towards Neji.

Naruto followed behind. He kept his eyes on Kisame, marveling at how the shark man reminded him of Ibiki. The two were pretty similar.

They were both tall and muscled. Both loved torture. And… What was he doing? He couldn't be thinking of Kisame like that! He would be betraying Ibiki.

Naruto was so busy keeping his thoughts from Kisame that he ran right into him as he stopped outside a door. They had apparently reached Neji's room.

"This is it, kid." Kisame said, motioning to the door.

Naruto looked around Kisame. He noticed something that made him feel very, very stupid.

"He was right next door the entire time?" Naruto exclaimed.

Kisame grinned. The kid was too funny.

Neji looked up from his laying position on the bed as his door opened. He was sort of hoping that his father wasn't coming in just yet. The blonde hair showing from the doorway proved that it wasn't him.

"Hey, Neji." Naruto came into the room fully.

Neji smiled slightly. He was happy to see Naruto, to have someone familiar to talk to. Someone who would listen without telling him what they would do.

"Naruto."

"I was wondering how your talk with your father went."

Neji told Naruto about the dilemma he had. His father couldn't go to Konoha and Neji wanted to spend time with him to develop their familial bond. But on the other hand, Neji really missed Kiba.

"Why not ask if Kiba can come here so you both can get to know your father?" Naruto asked.

Neji , after a few moments of pondering, thought that was a great idea. But now the question was: would Kiba come with him or would he try to convince Neji to stay in Konoha?

Ibiki had done it. He kept his cool and told Naruto's 'grandparents' about their relationship. However, that had been about fifteen minutes ago and the two had yet to say anything.

"Tsunade-sama, I have those reports you…requested?" Iruka had entered with a stack of papers. He went quiet at seeing the two Sanin frozen in what appeared to be shock and Ibiki standing there looking for the world like he wanted to be swallowed up by the floor. "Ibiki-san, what's wrong with them?"

"Uh, well, Iruka-san, I told them about my relationship with someone close to them."

"You mean with Naruto?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Naruto is like my son. He tells me almost everything." Iruka smiled. "How do you think he worked up the courage to confess to you?"

"You mean…that was… you approve?"

"Well, now I do." Iruka smiled fondly at the memory. "Back then I didn't. It took Naruto months to sway me."

Ibiki was flabbergasted. He thought no one knew. Since his lover's surrogate mother knew and approved then… Wait. Did his surrogate father know and approve?

"What about…" Ibiki hesitated. "Kakashi?"

"Naruto and I told him before Naruto went missing." Iruka frowned, remembering the conversation. "I would watch for him. I think he thinks you may have something to do with his disappearance."

Ibiki gulped. He may have years of experience torturing people but he knew enough not to get between a parent or grandparent and their child. He started edging towards the door.

"Sorry, Iruka-san, got to go!" he yelled over his shoulder as he took off running.

Tsunade and Jiraiya then came to their senses. Iruka backed away as he felt the killing intent from them. Without even looking at him, they took off after Ibiki.

"At least he got a head start." Iruka mumbled as he placed the papers on the desk.

Kisame sat in his room. He had left the blond kid with the other a few minutes ago and couldn't seem to stop thinking about him. The kid just wouldn't leave his thoughts.

Kisame thought that Naruto was cute. Big blue eyes, messy blond hair and he practically radiated innocence. Yes, the kid was beautiful in the same way that Itachi was strikingly handsome. He sighed. There was no way that Naruto would ever think of him in that way.

"Kisame!" Sasori nearly yelled as he ran into the room. "We have received word from Pain-sama! Someone is attacking the hideout where he and Konan are. They need back up."

"Right." Kisame jumped up and grabbed his sword.

The two, along with the other members, took off to help their leaders.

A/N: Again I apologize for the shortness of the chapter. Thank you for your reviews.


End file.
